


I’ve Got a Thing for You

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Could you do a Garth X Reader where the reader has always had a thing for him and after he got bitten, she finally told him. And when she does they have rough sex. And reader had a biting kink.A/N: Okay, I’m sorry this took so long. I think Garth is adorable…but writing Garth smut proved to be difficult! I hope this is okay<3





	I’ve Got a Thing for You

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Could you do a Garth X Reader where the reader has always had a thing for him and after he got bitten, she finally told him. And when she does they have rough sex. And reader had a biting kink.  
> A/N: Okay, I’m sorry this took so long. I think Garth is adorable…but writing Garth smut proved to be difficult! I hope this is okay<3

Walking into the hospital, you smiled at the receptionist. “Hello, my name is agent Wayne. I’m here about a man who was brought in earlier today. Kinda scrawny, about this tall, dirty blonde to light brown hair.”

“I know who you’re talking about. Room 113.” She pointed down the hall.

After nodding your thanks, you made your way to the room. You paused when you walked in, shocked. “ _Garth_?” You whispered to yourself. You hadn’t seen him in months, hell, you hadn’t even heard from him. There was always something about him that made you want to be near him, and you were hurt when he just vanished. 

You sat by his side for a bit until he stirred. He groaned, looking around. “What the….what’s with the hardware?” He grunted, pulling on the cuffs.

Standing up, you smirked at him. “You’re being charged with cattle mutilation, Garth.”

His eyes shot to you. “Y/N?”

“The one and only.” You held out your hands, chuckling. “You have some _serious_ explaining to do…”

“Get me out of here first.” He had always trusted you, so he hoped that this would go well.

* * *

“Let me get this straight…you’re a _werewolf_?” You asked, taking a deep breath. The two of you were sitting in his trailer, drinking, and talking over everything. He nodded, hoping you weren’t about to pull out the silver.

He licked his lips, which made your eyes watch his tongue. “I don’t eat humans. Just animal hearts. I _promise_. I don’t hurt anyone.” His voice was scared, which was so very unlike him.

Nodding, you thought over everything that you were just told. “Well, since we’re being honest…I have something to tell _you_.”

“Really?”

Biting your lip, you smiled at him. “I’ve always had a thing for you.” Your cheeks turned a light pink when his eyebrows went up.  

His face lit up. “Come here.” He motioned to you to join him on the couch. After you set your drink down, you gathered all your courage and straddled his lip, resting your hands on his shoulders. His hands moved up your thighs to rest on your hips. Your lips captured his roughly, your hips rolling against him.

Garth gripped the front of your button up shirt, ripping it, buttons flying all over. You smiled into the kiss when his hands palmed your breasts. Reaching behind you, you unclasped your bra, and he pulled it down your arms. With a strength that you never would have guessed he had by looking at him, he gripped your thighs and lifted you. You deepened the kiss, moaning when your back hit the wall.

You broke the kiss, your lips red and puffy from kissing. Your chest was heaving as you licked your lips. “I have a feeling this is gonna be a very fun night.”

“You have no idea.” He chuckled, licking over your collarbone, making your head fall back against the wall. His teeth grazed your neck before gently biting you.

“Fuck, Garth.” You felt yourself grow wetter.

Pulling back, he looked into your eyes. “Someone have a thing for biting?” His voice was low. You whimpered, nodding. He let out a low growl, moving back to your neck. He was enjoying the sounds you were making, and the way you were squirming for him.

Your nails scratched against his back. “ _Please_ , Garth!” You needed to feel him. Mush to your surprise, he set you down before ridding himself of his jeans and boxers. As he worked on that, you hurriedly did the same. The second you were naked, you were back up against the wall. He waited no time in thrusting into you. “Holy shit.” You gasped, eyes shut. As he fucked you against the wall, his mouth went to your chest, nipping and sucking.

Thankfully his trailer was small. He stilled, keeping himself buried deep inside you, before turning and backing up to his room. You found yourself looking down on him, your hands on his chest. Moving your hips, you ground down on him, wanting him as deep as he could go. His hands gripped your hips, lifting you up and bringing you back down, as if he knew what you wanted. “Fuck, Y/N.” He ground out through his teeth.

“I want you to fuck me from behind.” You begged, rolling your hips one more time before climbing off of him. Getting on your hands and knees, you wiggled your ass at him. Garth moved between your knees before lining himself up and slamming back in. “ _Fuck yes_!” You cried out. With you, the rougher the sex, the better. Your hands gripped the sheets, clenching around him. “Garth…” You screamed, loving how his hand moved up your back gently. Gripping your shoulder, he pulled your back to his chest. His arm wrapped around your waist, holding you close, his other hand moving to your clit. His middle finger gently drew circles around it.

His thrusts became more erratic, letting you know he was close. Garth moved back to marking your neck- licking and sucking your flesh. You moved your head to the side, your hand moving behind you to grip his neck. Your nails dug into his skin as you cried out once more, moments before he filled you with his hot cum. His forehead moved to rest on your shoulder, both of you trying to catch your breath.

You chuckled. “Fuck, Garth.”

“You’re telling me.” He grinned, slowly pulling out of you. “I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

Laying on your back, you stretched. “Oh hell no. That was incredible.” You grinned before moving to rest on your elbows. “I fully expect more of that.”

He grinned, crawling over you, his lips meeting yours. “Give me five and I’ll be raring to go.”


End file.
